rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
SE Erster Spielabend: Guten Morgen New York
Anmerkung: irgendjemand muss den Enigma-Scheiß ergänzen, vielleicht auch in dem anderen Kapitel, ich verstehe nämlich sowohl in character als auch out of character ABSOLUT NICHTS davon ~ Heyyyyyyyyy, hier ist Shanti. Dachte, ich schreib den Scheiß mal auf, bevor ich was vergesse und so. Also eigentlich wollte ich ja nur mein bisschen Gras an Justus verkaufen, so wie immer halt, als so Kerle reinkommen, zwei Profs, dieser Vesper und Meinau, ein Pizzaboy, von dem ich später gehört hab, dass er Dean heißt, dann noch dieser kettenrauchende Tony, und noch der Hausmeister Hieronymus Popak. Vesper arbeitet an was, mit fieseren Nadeln, als ich bei den Junkies in Brooklyn gesehen hab, mit nem Kristall und Schaltkreisen, ich hab nicht verstanden was das soll. Meinau hat ihm dann ne grüne Scheibe, Fokusscheibe hat er sie genannt, gegeben, und er hat sie in das Ding reingetan. Man soll es immer auf 8:00 Ursprung stellen, whatever das heißen soll. Die wichtigste Erfindung der Menschheit, dass ich nicht lache. Vesper hat das Ding dann Dean angedreht und auf den arm geklatscht und auf was draufgedrückt, und whaaaaaaaam, waren wir in so einem Sumpf. Also ich, Dean, Tony, der Hausmeister und Justus. Aber es war immer noch Manhattan. Nur eben ohne Straßen. Ein Manhattan, in dem Amerika nie von Europäern erobert wurde, weil es zu wenig Euro-Typen gab oder so. Der halbe Koffer von Meinau war auch da. Aus der Armschiene stand was von U:00B4, dann hat sie geblinkt und die Scheibe ist verkohlt da rausgefallen. Die Schiene war danach wohl kaputt oder so. Justus hat gesehen, dass in Meinaus Koffer Papiere waren und wollte sie sich erst mal ansehen, vielleicht steht was drin, was uns helfen kann. In der Ferne haben wir Kojoten gehört, und deswegen sind wir erst mal auf nen Baum geklettert, damit die uns nicht fressen konnten. Blöderweise haben die uns dann belauert und gewartet, dass wir runter kommen, damit sie uns fressen können. Einer der Kojoten hat dann an der Scheibe rumgeschlabbert und ist sofort gestorben, der Arme. Anscheinend war die Scheibe radioaktiv. Und ne Energiequelle, sagt Justus. Wir haben erstmal lang überlegt, wie wir von dem Baum wieder runter kommen. Von Kämpfen bis mit Pizza bestechen war alles dabei. Also haben wir die Pizza mit dem Meth von dem Vietnamesen an der Braft Street versetzt und den Viechern gegeben. Manche haben sich gegenseitig zerfleischt, manche sind an ner Überdosis gestorben, der Rest hatte sich irgendwann so weit, dass sie ihren Rausch ausschlafen und wir konnten endlich weiter. Die Scheibe haben wir in der Kofferhälfte mitgenommen. Wir haben noch so ein Gerät gefunden, von Meinau, das wohl für ein RGT war. Was auch immer ein RGT ist. Mit dem Ding hat Justus die Scheibe untersucht, und hat herausgefunden, dass sie noch genug Energie für zwei Sprünge hat. Und es fehlte ein Boryllium-Hülle, was auch immer das ist. Hieronymus hat unterdessen ein Indianer-Kanu gesehen, das dorthin will, wo wir gelandet sind. Naja. Wir können ja eh nichts dagegen tun. Sind dann nach Norden und wollten da in so Höhlensystemen pennen. Ich hab mich was umgeschaut nach Essen und Trinkwasser, und am nächsten Morgen sind wir dann von Indianern angegriffen worden. Sofort sind wir weitergesprungen und sind in einer Dimension (nennt man das so?) gelandet, in der die Nazis den zweiten Weltkrieg gewonnen haben und mit den Russen die Welt aufgeteilt haben. Nun waren wir in einem Garten einer Oma, die zutiefst beeindruckt von Deans schwarzer Haut war – nachdem sie im Krieg ausgerottet worden waren, waren sie nun eine Seltenheit und was besonderes – und wollte ihn kaufen. Tony hat sich als Deans Manager aufgespielt, aber wollte nicht einschlagen – wir mochten Dean doch zu gerne, als dass wir ihn hier gelassen hätten. Nach einigem Geplänkel, in dem wir begriffen, dass wir Geld brauchten, um nicht aufzufallen, willigte Dean ein, den Pool der Frau in Badehosen zu putzen. Mit dem Geld kauften wir uns Klamotten und machten uns auf zur Uni der Stadt. Denn dort sollte es einen Gottlieb Meinau geben. Ach ja, und die zweite Scheibe ist aus dem Gerät gefallen. Obwohl alles mega alt aussah, war es doch ziemlich voller Technik, zumindest für die, die arisch oder so genug aussahen. Und der Mars und der Mond waren besiedelt. Wie bei Iron Sky. Vielleicht reitet Hitler auch auf einem T-Rex. An der Uni wurden Dean und Tony von hübschen Mädels angegraben, und gaben Dean als Holger den Fremdsprachenkorrespondent aus, der eine Rede halten sollte. Tony stieg voll darauf ein, hielt die Rede und ließ sich dafür bezahlen, dass die Zuschauer Dean aka Holger den Mohrenprinz anfassen durften. Hat ne Menge Geld damit gescheffelt. Justus, der Hausmeister und ich machten uns auf die Suche nach Meinau, aber der Hausmeister wurde für seinen Job angeheuert und erfuhr so, dass es ein geheimes Lager gibt, in dem es gerade keinen Strom mehr gibt. Vielleicht könnten wir da etwas Boryllium abgreifen. Zu zweit sind Justus und ich dann weiter gezogen und haben tatsächlich Meinau getroffen, der auch schon ein Portal zum Dimensionenhopping gebaut hat. Damit wollen sie die Nazi-Commie-Herrschaft auch auf andere Dimensionen ausweiten. Meinau war auch voll begeistert, dass wir nicht aus dieser Dimension kommen und dass wir dieses Armgerät hatten, das Justus mittlerweile hatte. Der Prof hat uns auch neue Linsen gegeben, mit denen man besser springen konnte, ohne verstrahlt zu werden. Irgendwie hatte die Springerei auch mit DNA zu tun, und Deans DNA (die von einem schwarzen) hätte uns gerade voll weiter geholfen. Also haben sie einen Sciherheitsmann losgeschickt, um „Holger“ zu holen. Justus hat ein bisschen erzählt, ein paar nette Lügen und so, aber irgendwann ist Meinau ihm auf den Trichter gekommen und hat ihn k.o. gehauen, bevor er noch mehr merkt. Wir wollten so schnell wie möglich weg. Gut, dass Dean und Tony schon auf dem Weg waren. Ich bin losgerannt, um den Hausmeister zu suchen und hab ihn auch schnell gefunden. Der hat eben noch ein bisschen Zeugs aus dem geheimen Lager geklaut und dann sind wir zurück zum Labor. Dort hat dann Michael gerafft, was mit Meinau passiert ist, und hat uns angegriffen, und dann sind wir auch schon weggesprungen. Gut nur, dass Michael nicht mit gesprungen ist, denn je nachdem, aus welchem Universum man kommt, springt man in ein anderes. Was komisch ist, denn das heißt, dass auch der Meinau aus unserem Universum eigentlich nicht aus unserem Universum kommt. Sonst hätten wir ihn ja dabei. Unsere neue Dimension heißt laut Armschiene 001P8 oder so, und anscheinend gibt es hier keine Ozonschicht mehr. Gut, dass wir vor einer Mall gelandet sind, wo wir uns erst mal mit Ausrüstung eingedeckt haben. Da haben wir auch erfahren, dass die Mall wohl öfters vom Leuten aus der Kanalisation geplündert wird. Außerdem fiel Gieslinde Storch neben uns aus dem Nichts, die auch irgendwie aus unserer Dimension kam und uns nun eingeholt hatte… whatever, ich verstehe es nicht. Also haben wir beschlossen, uns mal etwas umzuschauen. Und wurden prompt von fliegenden Monstern angegriffen. Wir sind in einen Starbucks geflohen und wollten uns mal in der Kanalisation umschauen. Gefunden haben wir erst nur einen Wartungsgang, mit Salzwasser bis zum Knöchel und vielen Algen, in denen verschiedene Fähnchen steckten. Vielleicht hängt es mit dem Alter der Algen zusammen. Wer weiß. Man ey, das ist der übelste Trip, auf dem ich jemals war.